kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandari
The Pandari (Elven meaning "Paw People") also known as Zhoian (Yandin meaning "central") are a species of sentient ursine mammalians who inhabit the far flung region of Panrr in the eastern fringes of the Sisitra continent. Known for their deep spiritual traditions and their close connection to nature, the Pandari have been safely thriving within their riverlands for the past milleniums, undisturbed by the turmoils of the greater world conflicts, such as the Elven-Orccish Wars, the Chaos War and the strifes of the modern day civilizations. The Pandari were the civilzation of all to develop the technology and skills such as papercraft, black powder and writing and because of their traditional values, much of their lifestyles have remained the same for thousands of years, going as far back as the primordial empire of the etrakc. These days, during the human rule time period, the Pandari rarely ever venture away from their homeland, and are more and more shut in from the outside world with every passing of the sun. History The Pandari are believed to have gained conciencence during a web burst that camr came about during the primordial time period, some say this as being either around the same time as the etrakc, or that of the proto-elves or some time later it is done definite. The Pandari evolved directly from a distinctive species of ursine known as Pandas, they were a sub-breed which then explains how their are still the Pandari instinct cousins still live to this day, in the western mountain ranges that borders Panrr from stepp and orccen. The Pandari first developed their own written, known today as yandin which since the other languages such as avarish, orcish, and even that of elven have adapted over the millenium, yandin has rarely been adapted and can still be understood. From the easiest yard in writings they say that the Pandari people were peacefully adapting into the naturally abundant landscape their species found themselves within. Until the etrakc and proto-elves came to Panrr, both sought the land for its rich resources and hardworking denziens History Appearence which takes characteristics of a cat]]The Pandari appear as large, heavy built Humanoid bears, with black and white colored fur. Pandari where gowns and robes and where armor made from a rare metal found only on the Isles of Panrr. Culture The Pandari Culture is greatly reflexed apon the Chinese Empires of Old. They live in bamboo built houses with light wood shacked roofs, The Pandari take pride in there craftmanship as can be seen from there Stone Crafted Temples atop the high Panrr Mountains. Noteable Pandari *Gendo- Leader of the Pandari Monks, Member of the Pandari Council *Harris- Master of the Panrr Isles, Member of the Pandari Council *Allek- Lord of the Pandari Colonies, Member of the Pandari Council *Xeo- the Shadow Wardancer, Former Member of the Pandari Council *Sau- The Earthshaker- Newist Member of the Pandari Council Media Usage Warcraft III's Titan Land The Pandari (who were originally named the Pandarens) were one of the first races introduced into KingKatanova during the first version of Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms alongside the Ogres (proto-Olohs) and Skeletons (proto-Cult of Skulls) Trivia *The Pandari are heavly refferenced by World of Warcraft's own Pandarens. From there culture to their appearence. *The Pandari are not an offical race of Kingdoms of Terfall but a bonus race for roleplayers to use for the Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall. *The Pandari was one of the first Races that was created for Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms, the other 2 being Hill Giants and Cult of Skulls. it was deducted after 2.7 Refferences *http://classic.battle.net/war3/pandaren/ *http://www.wowwiki.com/Pandaren *http://theroundtablet.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/panda-general.jpg *http://kingkatanova.deviantart.com/art/Pandari-401315701 *https://www.deviantart.com/art/Pandaren-118516603 Category:Pandari Category:Species Category:Panrr Category:Mammalians Category:Sentient Species